


The Wooing of Badass Extraordinaire

by sahnshine



Series: Seoul 127 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Detectives, Gen, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent, WayV - Freeform, i'm sorry for the mistakes, nct 127, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahnshine/pseuds/sahnshine
Summary: Doyoung's Captain a.k.a Lee Taeyong a.k.a his childhood best friend is pining over Doyoung's other best friend the super cool Detective Nakamoto. So they make a binder to win Yuta's heart.Unfortunately Taeyong's too stupidly in love to commit to it, and Doyoung's too busy beating Detective Jung's arrest number to keep Taeyong in line.And what is it with the Rose Bandit copycat?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Seoul 127 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798162
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	The Wooing of Badass Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watch the whole brooklyn 99 during the quarantine and i really wanted to wrote this AU so here it is i hope it's pretty good, though even it isn't i hope it entertains your day!

Precinct 127 was a renowned precinct located in the heart of Seoul, their detectives are the best and they have covered a lot of cases since their first Captain, and their awards just keep piling and piling on no matter who the Captain is and who the Detectives are.

Doyoung loves his precinct—he really does. He can make a binder on how amazing his precinct is—their arrest numbers, their progressive case solving and in return dwindling cold-cases, and perhaps the binder already existed. Just in case, obviously, who knows when someone might try and close their precinct.

Because truthfully, Precinct 127 is as chaotic as it is.

“Detective Kim.”

Doyoung scowls as he looked up at Captain Lee Taeyong. He had just arrived in the office—always minutes earlier than the usual hour because Doyoung hates being late more than ever. He doesn’t want to miss morning briefings.

The Captain continued to stare at him until Doyoung schools his face, pushing away his scowl, even though they’re pretty close they’re still in working environment and Doyoung is a professional. Who would’ve guess your childhood friend would become your superior!

“Captain—what brings you here?” Doyoung said, leaning back onto his chair and plastering his fakest smile just to annoy the elder. Taeyong didn’t look bothered at all, though his eyebrow twitched and Doyoung accepts it as a win. Serves him right for coming up to Doyoung so early in the morning.

“Come to my office, now.” He said in his plainest voice, before briskly turning around and marching inside the Captain’s office.

Doyoung rolls his eyes, he never understood the theatrics Taeyong pulls in the office. He knows the Captain secretly loves drama and revels in juicy gossip spewed by his crazy ass assistant—Ten, but really, to do it in so early in the morning on Doyoung’s desk? Something must be up.

The detective stood from his chair before glancing at his partner’s table, and rolls his eyes when noticed the desk still empty. Five minutes to morning briefing, and he’s not here yet, but whatever, it’s not Doyoung’s business.

He silently walk towards the office, observing that a few of his colleagues—friends, have arrived too. As he entered Taeyong waved his hand and automatically Doyoung close the doors, and the blinds for good measure.

It was silent for a while as Doyoung hovers in front of the desk, unsure of whether this is a business thing or not.

“So…”

“Doyoung I need your help.” Taeyong said, leaning forward on his desk with pleading eyes.

Ah—so it was not a work thing since it is _Doyoung_ and not _Detective Kim_.

“Really, Captain? You could’ve called last night because it is the weekend—and right now, we _are_ in your office—“

“Now stop being smart, I’m still your superior officer.” Taeyong snaps and Doyoung clamped his mouth shut, before sticking out his tongue at the older for good measures.

“Well…?”

“Well! It’s me. It’s my relationship.” He said hastily. Taeyong stood from his chair and run his fingers through his hair in a panicked motion, messing the tidy, well gelled strands. Doyoung’s eye widen in surprise because Taeyong is really stressed out. “It’s my relationship with…”

“With your wife?” Doyoung cocks his head before Taeyong groaned in annoyance. He circled around the table to sit on the couch near the window and Doyoung followed suit. “Sorry—ex-wife.”

“No, we’re divorced since years ago and you know it’s not the relationship I was talking about. It’s with—it’s with my officer. With your best friend.” Taeyong said in a hushed voice looking wholly stressed and Doyoung felt bad for the Captain.

And of course he know of the nature of his Captain’s relationship with his fellow detective—the one and only Nakamoto Yuta. He knows that his Captain is stupidly pining over Detective Nakamoto.

“Our badass extraordinaire?” Doyoung waggles his eyebrows.

“Yes, Doyoung, our badass. Our badass who dresses in black and rides the god-damn motorbike to work—you should dress more like him anyways, those pant suits looks disgusting.” Taeyong wrinkled his eyebrows as he eyed Doyoung from head to toe.

The younger slapped the Captain’s arm in annoyance, “Captain, do not let your venomous assistant poison your mind about my clothing. I look fine and this is practical. Now—back again to our badass extraordinaire, it’s two minutes to morning briefing Captain.”

“ _Shit_.” Taeyong huffed.

“I know.”

“Let’s continue this after the shift—or when I find you later.”

With that Taeyong stood and left the office quickly. Really, the quick change from Taeyong the softie to Captain Lee, the youngest ever Captain in the whole Seoul Police Department history has been giving Doyoung some crazy whiplash.

With a sigh the young detective stood and exited the office, walking to the briefing room. He glance to his left and catches Yuta’s eye who immediately looks away, causing Doyoung to frown, but before he can think much about it someone bump his shoulder.

“It’s 60 cases already for me, Kim.”

Doyoung groaned, he didn’t bother facing the other guy and entered the briefing room, where Senior Detective Johnny Suh popped a confetti and was hooting loudly along with the rest of the rooms occupants.

" _Jung! Jung! Jung! Jung--_ "

“Really?!” Doyoung snapped. "Sir!" He groans as he faced his Captain.

Taeyong, as usual, seemed unfazed as he stood in front of the podium, he looked bored even, but Doyoung can see the disdain as he eyes the confetti dirtying the floor. His attention was pulled away as Detective Mark Lee was clapping happily at the front most of his table while Detective Jung Jaehyun saunters beside him and sits down with a proud grin still plastered on his face.

“Sorry babe.” He grinned, not looking apologetic at all and Doyoung wants to slap his stupidly handsome face. And _babe_? What the hell!

“How were you able to—ugh! I was two cases ahead of you!” Doyoung snapped, walking briskly towards Jaehyun and jabbing a finger at him. “Who did you bribed you ass—“

“Detective Kim.” Their Sargent, the ever patient Qian Kun sighed from beside Taeyong.

“Captain!” Doyoung whined, while Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

He glance at the board on the front of the living room and he can see the bold red letter of 60 in front of Jaehyun’s name and 59 in front of Doyoung’s name.

“We can all agree Detective Doyoung is a loser!” Officer Lee Donghyuck yelled from the back table, crossing his arm while Senior Detective Moon Taeil is staring at Doyoung apologetically.

“Now you’re siding with Mr. Bread? And no words in my favor, Taeil?”

“ _Yah_!”

“I’m sorry, It’s just Hycuck is gripping my hand really tight there’s no more blood flowing to my brain to form a sentence to defend you.” Taeil said, raising his arm where Officer Lee is gripping unto tightly. "I am sorry, Doyoung."

That makes no fucking sense and Doyoung chose to ignore him and eyed the young officer gripping Taeil's hand, “You usually work with me, Hyuck, what is this betrayal!” Doyoung huffed before approaching the left wing, away from Jaehyun and beside Yuta who was still silent since their weird eye contact earlier. Unfortunately, sitting beside Yuta means sitting beside Ten the devil.

“It’s the disgusting clothes you wear, Doyoungie, you look like a watered down bunny going to a fashion show for nerds and people we don’t care.” He said with a fake pout and Doyoung grip thighs to prevent himself from clawing Ten’s eyes out.

“They’re practical.”

“Take a page out of Yuta’s book in clothing, but I’m pretty sure that’s not enough to hide your…” Ten paused, before waving his hands in front of Doyoung, gesturing _everything_.

“ _You_ —“

_Clap clap_

“That’s it Detectives, I hope now we can maintain a professional situation since it’s just our morning briefing. You can fight and taunt each other within—“ Taeyong glance at his watch and clicked his tongue, “—five hours at lunch break.”

A collective groan was heard, that includes Doyoung himself and Yuta, who is still not looking at him? What the hell? It’s only been Monday and Doyoung isn’t sure he did anything to annoy Yuta to this extent.

Well, perhaps Doyoung forgot something about his friend. He leaned towards the other who scooted away, “Yuta—“

“But celebration is fine, right Captain! I would like to cheer for my main man Jaehyun who won against teacher’s pet Doyoung!” Detective Suh hollered from behind.

“Go Jaehyun!” Mark Lee squealed almost immediately.

Doyoung whips his body to face the back of the room and pierce his eyes straight to Johnny’s disgustingly happy face, “Shut your large mouth Johnny—“

“Detective Kim!” Taeyong groaned from the front of the room, he’s already leaning onto the podium with one hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sir, with all due respect, please just let me have the last word.” Doyoung cried out in frustration. He swears it’s like the whole precinct has something against him.

“No! And no celebration too! Behave yourself Detective Suh as you are a senior you should be a good examples to other Detectives—you too, Detective Moon, don’t you think I can’t see you dozing off with Officer Lee back there.” Taeyong said, his sharp eyes landing on them one by one.

At times like these, Doyoung is reminded that Taeyong is his superior, no matter they used to be close friends when they were younger. The sharpness of his look and the seriousness in his eyes is colder than the ice. He knows without looking that Johnny and Taeil are straightening their posture and Donghyuck is probably looking hella embarrassed.

Surprisingly, beside him Yuta is tense.

Doyoung glance to his right and frowned, “Yuta, is something wrong?” He whispered. He’s pretty sure he didn’t forget anything because Doyoung has a digital planner and a real paper planner to prove that.

The black clad detective just sigh and looked straight forward, not sparing Doyoung a glance, “Just—focus on the briefing first.”

He relents—there was no way he was going to push Yuta right now, not without risking his arm or something. Yuta knows a lot of martial arts and Doyoung does not want the Detective to test his knowledge on him.

“Okay, good morning precinct, it is nice to have the situation under control. I trust you all have a nice weekend?” Taeyong paused for a brief second- his eyes glancing at Doyoung, no, not Doyoung. He frowned as he noticed Taeyong’s eyes were trained on Yuta who fidgets.

 _What is happening_? _No, no. What has happened_?

“I went to the planetarium.” Taeil piped from behind.

Before anyone can speak again Taeyong coughed, adverting his eyes away and speaking again, “Well, you are, _Moon_ Taeil.” He said awkwardly before continuing, “There is a case of breaking and entering in SM entertainment, so I need you to head there. Kim, you’re with Nakamoto to check on the crime scene, and Jung I need you with Lee to question the witnesses. Now, since we are dealing with artists, I do hope you will be at your best behavior.”

“Of course we will!” Mark said from the front desk and without looking, Doyoung knows that the boy is smiling brightly. “Best boys in action!”

“Damn right!” Jaehyun cheered with the younger then proceeds to perform some intricate handshake, before turning around to face Doyoung and Yuta. “Too bad you can’t meet the idols?” He teased with a bright smile.

Now this—this is why Doyoung hates the younger. Because as much as they are competing as best detective, Jaehyun is still a nice person. He’s still some sort of a dick, but he was nothing compared to Johnny. He’s very genuine with his words when he’s not being a competitive asshole.

“It doesn’t matter because we know we’re better than you at screening crime scenes.” Doyoung answers pettily while Jaehyun smiles broadens handsomely.

“Let’s just ignore the sleuthing sluts, because the important question is can I come?” Ten said, clapping his hands excitedly. “I want to show them my collection of clothing designs for kudos.”

“No Ten, I need you here.” Taeyong deadpans. “You are my assistant.”

“Well perhaps I need an assistant too Captain! I’ll be good I promise and Mark and Jaehyun might need a brand new and fresh perspective from someone like me.” Ten argued, leaning forward and probably batting his eyelashes at Taeyong.

Which is stupid because it won’t have any effect on the Captain.

Taeyong simply glance at Sargent Qian who steps forward and stared down Ten, “I might need your assistant later—“

“Sold! Who cares about idols anyways!” Ten leaned backwards on his chair, waving his arms dismissively while Kun looks surprised as hell.

Doyoung wants to snorts, as if anyone was blind enough not to see how much Ten respects and admires and probably pines over the kindhearted, good natured Sargent.

“Well, with that clear I have some paperwork for Detective Moon and Suh, and that’s it for now. Dismissed. Detective Kim, my office please.”

With that, once again the Captain turned around with a dramatic flair and left the briefing room. Kun stood at the front with a disappointed look on his face while the whole room _Ooh_ and _Aah_ at Doyoung. Beside him, Yuta had a troubled expression but kept silent, so Doyoung chose to ignore him.

“Good luck with our Captain.” Jaehyun smiled as Doyoung stood, he scowls at the younger Detective. Jaehyun Jung wished him too many lucks before and it’s the worst thing he said because it leaves Doyoung with no snappy comeback since the other is actually genuine.

At least his dimples looked honest enough.

“Shut up, Jung.” He mumbled. In the corner of his eyes he can see Donghyuck and Johnny rearing up, obviously ready to tease him but before both can say any biting words and before Doyoung can lunged to the back their dear, kindhearted, beloved Sargent claps his hand.

“Now, now, stop teasing our dear Detective Kim who best leave now before our Captain gets too agitated, and for you guys do not leave the briefing groom yet, I have other tasks for you for the rest of the days—“

Another collective groan was heard, “But Sarge, the Captain dismissed us already!”

“Shut up Mark and listen to Sargent Qian or I’ll take away your stash of cookies I know you hid in your desk.”

There was a noise of protest before Mark squealed out, “Okay, sorry Ten, sorry Sarge.”

With that Kun continued the briefing with much complaint while Doyoung leaves the room. He knew Kun is an angel and Doyoung made a mental note to cook some cookies for Kun, not Mark. Yeah, the stash of cookie Mark had may or may not had been given by Doyoung.

Sue him for loving to cook for his dongsaengs no matter how irritating they are.

The main precinct was starting to get crowded with more officers and some perp, some of the officers greets Doyoung as he walked towards the Captain office, he greets them back before he saunters in, closing the door and raised an eyebrow at his Captain.

“This call really destroyed my reputation, Captain, so this better be good.” He reprimanded.

“Forgive me Doyoungie, but your reputation has been tarnished since six drinks Doyoung.” He grins, and gradually Doyoung felt his face getting hotter, “Now let’s discuss your weird reaction to drinking another time, I have a more urgent matter.”

“Concerning your non-existent relationship with Yuta?”

There was a pinched expression on the Captain’s face, “Well—I do want to discuss that, but you are right, this is still in a workplace environment. Perhaps during breaks or I’ll pay you a visit some time later. But the more important case is that there was a case of car robbery with the same M.O of the Rose Bandit.”

That catches Doyoung’s attention, “But Jungwoo Kim had already come clean. He’s working as a café singer now that can’t be him—even Donghyuck is friends with him!”

Rose Bandit was a famous robber—he steals car and sells them, leaving only a rose as a substitute for the car. Doyoung had been chasing the guy for years and he’s escaped his grasp multiple times, mostly because Doyoung is too trusty and too gullible to let Rose Bandit go away after helping him out on a case. A year ago he apprehended Rose Bandit along with Yuta and he manage to avoid prison because he was a witness in a larger drug case.

Now, he ditched the car stealing gig and goes by with his real name, Kim Jungwoo, a flirty guy who sings around the city and flirts shamelessly with the Detectives who handles his case—namely Doyoung, Yuta, Taeil and Donghyuck which was ridiculous but entertaining all the same.

“I know, and I believe that.” The Captain groused, and Doyoung know the source of his annoyance towards the Rose Bandit because Yuta seemed to flirts back with the former criminal. “There hasn’t been any new case, but maybe you can ask Jungwoo about it.”

“Sure, I’ll bring Yuta with me.”

“That seems unnecessary.” The Captain huffed, “You can visit him yourself or take Donghyuck with you, now, dismissed.”

Doyoung grins at Taeyong’s obvious jealousy which was actually ridiculous because even Rose Bandit himself knows Yuta has his eyes for Taeyong too. Now, Doyoung just needs to find out what Taeyong wanted to tell him concerning his relationship with Yuta and why Yuta has been acting weird with him.

“Later, Cap.”

\--

“So why are you acting weird?”

Seoul was unsurprisingly sort of crowded, and Doyoung’s driving leisurely for once because Yuta is tense and it’s better to make the older feel agitated so he’ll spill the beans.

“Can’t you drive faster?” Yuta huffed.

“It’s crowded, Yuta.”

They’ve been stuck on the same road for five minutes and the traffic light turned red three times already. _Can people even drive?_

“You usually drive like a madmen, Doie, it’s like when I ride my motorcycle, and you know I love the thrills.”

“I’m not planning on dying before I can beat Jung Jaehyun’s arrest number.” He hissed. Damn it, a god damn blue car takes his lane and with that Doyoung honks the car in annoyance even though they stopped moving again.

“Now you’re being petty.”

“It’s not petty, it’s a competitive spirit, Yuta. We both know this and we have both established this.” But really, he knows he is petty. He grew up with an older brother who is loved by his whole family, so really, Doyoung sees everything as a competition and he _loathes_ losing.

From the corner of his eyes he can see the older settles on his seat, getting comfortable and probably readying himself to say something.

“I went on a date with Captain Lee.”

Okay, that was surprising but not unexpected, Taeyong likes to take his officers out on a one on one dinner—which he calls ‘For You Dates’ that’s been happening since Taeyong was made Captain because he needs to win his comrades. His strategy works wonders.

“We’ve all been on Captain Lee’s lame ass dates.” Doyoung hits the gas and rounded past the blue car the takes up his lane, _ha serves him right_!

“Well it ended up with a kiss.”

“It WHAAAAT—“

“ _Holy shit—Doyoung_!”

Doyoung hits the brakes, causing many car to honk loudly while Doyoung catches his breath. Yuta screamed out something in surprise as Doyoung hits the gas alsmost immediately, zooming past the street quickly and driving like the madmen that he is.

“What?! This—he’s your boss! I thought you promised not to do anything yet before you have a solid plan as much as I am rooting for both of you!”

“Shit Doyoung, okay first of all that was dangerous! I get that you’re driving like you’re in fast and furious but last I remember you’re not suicidal!” Yuta slapped the back of Doyoung’s head which he accepted because it was true, “And I didn’t do anything it was Captain Lee and before I could say anything he left! He left Doyoung! Even worse, he left me with the bills!”

Well that was bad, Doyoung’s pretty sure his childhood best friend is a gentleman who always pays the bills. But really—Taeyong actually kissed Yuta? What did Yuta do to Taeyong to crumble his resolve?

“This is not the development I was looking forward to.” Doyoung frowned, “I am so confused right now.” That’s why Taeyong was so awkward in the morning, “And why were you being weird to me, Nakamoto? I thought I forget about something.”

“Sorry, I just—I thought Taeyong told you and we’re both your best friend but it’s weird now. I don’t have a solid plan, and I’m pretty sure you don’t either.” Yuta sighed, “See, now I’m already regretting telling you.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I mean, it’s better if you tell me rather than Ten.”

“I kissed him back and I guess that’s what scared him, Doie, I’m happy that the guy I’m pining over finally kissed me but he is still my boss and I don’t know what to do.” Yuta groaned.

Doyoung does. Doyoung has a binder committed to solve Taeyong and Yuta’s relationship because Taeyong asked him for it. It has damage controls and loop holes in rules and regulations but Yuta doesn’t need to know that now, because Taeyong derailed from the plan that was written in the binder.

“This is complicated. This is confusing. I don’t know how to look at you and Taeyong anymore—dear lord, how many rules and regulation did you break, no, I mean, going to break?!” Doyoung cried out, without realizing they had already arrived in SM entertainment building.

“I don’t know. I don’t read that kind of stuff.” Yuta snaps back.

Doyoung entered the building and parked in the parking lot before exiting the car and glaring at his friend. “I’m not blaming you, it’ s just Taeyong’s being dumb.”

“What—you think it was dumb for him to kiss me?” Yuta narrowed his eyes at the younger.

“No, that’s not what I meant! Its just—“ _Taeyong and I had a plan, but I guess the dumbass really couldn’t handle a dinner with you Yuta, he’s that whipped_ , but Doyoung can’t really say that because it’s not his place to say.

“It’s just stupid. I should’ve known it was not going to work, even after a year I can’t come up with a plan, and it’s making me soft! I’m no longer a badass, I—why were you rooting for me in the first place?”

“What—are you blaming me?” Doyoung asked incredulously.

“Now you’re just putting things in my mouth.” Yuta slams the door and storms to the building, leaving a stunned Doyoung alone.

“Really? We’re going to fight right now?!” Doyoung hissed, slamming his own door and locking the car. He wills himself to calm down and reprimanded himself on how unprofessional he was being. Yuta saunters into the building and Doyoung followed, keeping his mouth silent for the time being because he’s not sure he can do damage control if Yuta already made up his mind for the moment.

He needs to talk to Taeyong too because his friend fucked up and had put both his and Yuta’s career in jeopardy.

They went up to the building and entered the room that was broken into. It was a dance studio and the items stolen were apparently a laptop filled with an idol’s comeback songs, tracklists and stuff like that. Yuta begin to question the officers that had been there earlier while Doyoung surveys the room.

No signs of breaking in, and the security camera in the room coincidentally has been broken for quite some time and was scheduled to be fixed tomorrow, and it’s data were stored in a different system from the cameras in the hallway.

_Huh, probably the person who stole it knows that information, otherwise it would be just some dumb luck._

“No tapes were found, no signs of breaking and entering, and no phones were stolen.” Yuta said as he approached Doyoung.

“Right, it’s probably an inside man since he knows the camera in this room is still broken.” Doyoung said, they hover near each other before Doyoung sighs, “Look I hate that the conversation earlier was weird, and—“

“No, Doyoung, it’s fine. I’m just… upset at myself, I guess. You put things into perspective earlier, thanks.” Yuta said, patting Doyoung’s shoulder and smiling.

But Doyoung knows better, that was Yuta’s sad resigned smile no matter how good-looking he still looks. The older the left to search for evidence, leaving Doyoung guilty, “But what I said hadn’t mattered, and I don’t remember putting anything into perspective.” He mumbled.

God, did he fucked up? Did he messed up the potential relationship between his best friends? _I shouldn’t have gotten myself involve in playing match-maker_ , he thought sadly.

Suddenly the door barges open with Jaehyun and Mark, grinning widely which sours Doyoung’s mood even more to the point he’s still sort of frowning sadly instead of glaring at Jaehyun in annoyance. Mark approached the other Detective while Jaehyun walks confidently towards Doyoung.

He was still smiling as he stood in front of Doyoung who was silent, waiting for Jaehyun to gloat with his genuine smile, but surprisingly, his smile fell and it was replaced with a frown like Doyoung’s.

“Doyoung? Are you okay?”

At the moment he really wanted to reply with something bitchy as if he was the protagonist on some lame ass teenage romance drama like ‘ _Why do you care?!_ ’ but he just sighs.

“Of course I’m fine, how did the questioning go?”

Jaehyun was still frowning and he looked like he wanted to say something but Mark jumps Doyoung and clings onto his arm like the baby that he is. Almost naturally his moods lightens up because of the magic of one Mark Lee.

“It went fine! No one saw anything and the idol—Red Velvet, they’re very cool and nice! They gave us cake and Jaehyun got one of the members phone number!” He blabbers.

“Really?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow at the man, “Are you planning to call her, Detective Jung?” Doyoung teased.

The tips of Jaehyun’s ears were red and he shoves his hand to his pant pocket and then threw away something. “No, no. I’m not—she’s not my type.” He said quickly and Doyoung raised an eyebrow. He knows jaehyun is good looking and he also knows that Jaehyun’s father is the CEO of some multi-millionaire company so Jaehyun could definitely work it out with an idol.

Beside him Mark had the same expression, “But you said to Joy—“

“Now Mark, we’re still on duty.” He said with his most serious voice, though his face is smiling.

“Alright then, I’ll just pick up the paper you throw before someone else has Joy’s phone number.” Mark said, walking away from Doyoung.

Doyoung watched as Mark picks up the paper, but his mind was elsewhere. The main drive for all the recordings in the training room and studios is managed by the company’s private security and was also handled by the managers and the idol’s themselves, while the drive for the cameras on the hallways were managed by the building security.

And that’s where Doyoung is planning on heading next.

“So—are you sure you’re okay? You looked sort of…. Resigned?” Jaehyun piped in.

Doyoung raised an eyebrow at the other, “I’m fine Jung, don’t push it.”

The other grinned, “Well maybe I should push it.”

“What am I? A desk? You can’t just push me.” Doyoung hissed, knowing that he makes no sense and with Jaehyun stupid smile still present the other knows it too. “Now, shut up and come with me or get lost.”

“Where are you going?”

“I think I know where to find the robber.”

\--

“So, the person who stole the laptop was the former security guard of the building?” Captain Lee asked as he reads the report Doyoung had written so carefully.

“Yep, Doyoung figured it out—always remember that the security room have more than one camera, and maybe a nanny cam for good measures, and in this case, a nanny cam it is!” Mark said giddily as he reported the case along Doyoung while their own respective partners are already roped up in filing duties.

“Good instinct Detective Kim.” Captain Lee said, smiling at Doyoung who scoffed at the mock praise, but he smiles anyways. “Now, you’re dismissed, Detective Lee. I need to talk to Detective Kim for a bit.”

“Okay! Thank you Captain!”

With that the door closed and Doyoung slumps himself on the couch across the desk. Without much words, the Captain approached him and settles himself beside his best friend.

“Yuta told me.”

Taeyong’s eye wides, “Really? What did he say?”

“That you kissed him, and then he kissed you back, and then you run away leaving him with the bills. I raised you better than that, Lee.”

“I’m older than you, Doie.”

“Right, worth a shot. But really, the shit that happened between you and Yuta yesterday is enough to make the basic of some tragic romance book.”

Taeyong flicks his forehead, “This is the real life—this is my relationship.”

“Exactly! So take control of it!”

“But I was stupid—I lost my control Doyoung, he looks so fucking gorgeous under the lights and his bleached blond hair is like a halo, and his smile! His smile—“

“I get it, you’re whipped, but your lack of self-control derails your initial plan of wooing Yuta properly.” Doyoung said, _and now he’s spiraling into an endless pool of self doubt and insecurity because I blurted out some stuff_. But Taeyong does not ned to know that. Yet. “So now there’s no other choice but ditch the binder and just do what’s right!”

“I fucked up and I don’t know what to do, that binder was everything! Should I just give up?” Taeyong lamented.

Doyoung slaps the older’s arm and grip his lapels tightly, “Now listen here Lee Taeyong, you’re not just going to give up on someone you’ve been pining for the moment you’ve laid eyes on him! You’re my best friend, and I know you! So, you’re going to be responsible for your actions and do the right thing! You’re not some lame ass quitter.”

Doyoung shoves Taeyong on the couch and stand before him crossing his arms, staring the other down because Taeyong looked like he wants to say something.

“But I was a dick, I left him, Doyoung. I fucked up—maybe I should just stop this. I couldn’t commit to the binder we planned, I just…”

 _Okay, what the hell_.

“The binder is just a plan, Taeyong, it helps us picture what might happens next and as much as I hate spontaneous shit and as much as I hate your dumbass derailment from the binder—it was nice that you finally manage to act on your feelings by your own violation, not because of the stupid instructions and careful planning we wrote.”

Taeyong chuckled lightly, glancing at his friend, “Did you just admit your binder was stupid?”

“Like you said Tae, this is real. This is your relationship in real life. We can’t just write up what’s going to happen next—we don’t know what’s going to happen next.” Doyoung muttered in defeat. The love binder was dumb, there he admit it. “Life is unpredictable, and I’m not a psychic.”

He knows it was hard for Taeyong to open up to a new relationship since he divorced his wife because it left him asking what did he do wrong to lose the love of his ex-wife. The elder hadn’t dated anyone seriously and Doyoung never seen him this in love before. He’s in love enough to ask Doyoung to design plans to woo Yuta and make the damage control for the relationship.

“You’re right, I have control of my life. I don’t need your stupid binder.”

“Hey.”

“Our stupid binder… Maybe I should just tell Yuta it was a mistake and then we can move on past it.”

“You can’t just decide this yourself, you need to talk to Yuta who is also my best friend. I’m not going to have both of my best friends brokenhearted, and maybe I feel sort of responsible.” Doyoung sighed, “Just talk to Yuta first, Tae, I mean—he kissed you back.”

The room was silent as Doyoung slumps himself on the couch beside the silent Captain who was obviously thinking through things.

As much as an amazing Captain Taeyong is, because he is a compassionate yet strict person, he’s still the very pure boy Doyoung met all those year ago, who can’t bear the thought of hurting someone he loves. He also know when Taeyong was going through the divorce it was his lowest point. A classic love story of highschool sweethearts who got married too early before facing the harshness of the world.

Taeyong was committed to his job, but apparently his wife was not that committed to him. The moment he found his wife in the arms of another man, they separated and Taeyong worked harder than ever, earning him the title Captain. But that doesn’t mean he has recovered.

“Okay… okay, I’ll talk to Yuta. Thanks, Doie.” Taeyong decided. “A moment of doubt can lead to countless questions that leads to more doubts, so I have to face the first doubt and handle it.” He whispers more to himself, causing Doyoung to grin. Old habits die hard. “What happens next—we’ll see.”

Its weird to have a detective dating his Captain, Doyoung’s not sure if there were any sort of relationship like that in other precincts, not only that but the rules and regulations concerning office relationships are also to be remembered. Taeyong mentioned this to him and his best friend is prepared to switch precinct for Yuta.

That’s how much he loves Yuta.

“Right—we’ll see.”

\--

Jaehyun : 60

Doyoung : 60

“Huh, I don’t remember taking a case.” Doyoung said as he observed the board in the briefing room. The night shift are coming and Doyoung was ready to head back but needs to sweep the briefing room just to check he missed any information.

“Yeah, I changed it.” Yuta said while he entered the room, leather jacket on and his black backpack is slung on one shoulder with one hand holding his motorcycle helmet. Really, the contrast between Doyoung and Yuta’s clothing are so jarring that people are surprised they’re friends.

“For the case earlier?” Yuta nodded, “But it was a joint case.”

“Practically solved it by yourself, Doyoung, and Jaehyun admits it too.”

“He did?” Once again Yuta nods, “And Johnny didn’t fight you at all?” Doyoung blurts.

“You think Johnny has the balls to deny me?” Yuta raised an eyebrow, “He may have a big dick, but it means nothing when he’s facing me. Besides, Taeil loves me, and we all know he has Johnny on a leash.”

“I don’t want to know hwo you know that Johnny has a big dick—“

“It’s his ego.”

“Right. But thanks.”

“Of course, partner.”

With a sigh, the younger of the two approached the older, “You want to continue our conversation earlier?” He asked. “I’m pretty sure what I said was a jumble mess of meaningless words and I didn’t put things into perspective at all.”

Doyoung may be a prideful, petty person, but there is nothing he wouldn’t do for people he considers his best friend. He hates this awkward atmosphere between them.

“What, the almighty Doyoung admitting defeat? Who are you and what have you done to my friend?” Yuta teased causing Doyoung to scowl.

“Bask in the moment, Nakamoto, it won’t happen again.” He snaps.

“Oh I sure will. But really, it’s fine—I’m meeting with Captain Lee after this to... Talk. I wasn’t sure earlier and you were probably just as confused as I was about the whole ordeal.” Yuta assured him.

“Really? That’s good—but for good measure, I’m sorry for butting in, Yuta. It may not seem like it, but you were right, I was rooting so hard for the both of you I might’ve influenced your thoughts.”

“No it’s fine, without you I might not have the courage to realize my own feelings, and also I chose to tell you about my shit, so thanks for being honest. I know you’re Taeyong’s best friend too, but you still listen to me and not gossip it around. That’s cool.” Yuta smiled.

“Well, I hope it goes well.” Doyoung decides, he knows it was futile to force an apology on Yuta.

“I hope so too. C’mon, let get out of here.”

\--

Shine club is a famous high-class bar that serves many rich people and was owned by the famous chef Key. The club has basic dim lights, a long bar, some pool but in a more sophisticated way. The floor isn’t sticky and the drinks are pricey. But what’s most famous about it was the good looking bartender, waiter and waitresses and basically anyone who works there are stupidly good looking.

Now, by choice, Doyoung wouldn’t have gone to the club if it was by his own choice, usually he visits the bar near the Precinct but not this time.

He slides into the bar and immediately the bartender comes to his service, a broad smile plastered on the handsome boy’s face.

“Hello Doyoung hyung, to what do I owe your pleasure?”

He rolled his eyes as the bartender serves his drink without question. A simple cola because it’s work night, no need for one-drink-Doyoung to make an appearance.

“Hey, Lucas.” He greets back as the drink was served, “As you may have guessed I’m here to see Jungwoo.”

The bartender pouted, “Not me?”

“Nope, not you. Now scram.”

With that Lucas grinned and hollered out to call his friend. Doyoung silently sips the cola and waits for the former criminal to arrive.

“Doyoung! It’s nice to see ya!” A body barreled onto Doyoung’s side, scrawny arms hugging him tightly for quite some time before the person let go.

Neside him, Kim Jungwoo stands in a magnificent three piece suit. His color is now red and he’s wearing makeup. “Are you about to perform?”

“Always straight to business! What’s up man? How ya doing!”

“Stop talking like that it’s weird.”

“No, no, it’s swag! It’s the newest than, right Lucas?” He said, winking at the bartender who winks back shamelessly, before turning his face to look at Doyoung and sits next to him, “Now, what’s up? You never visit alone let alone on Monday nights! Did Jaehyun proposed to you? Because if yes, the Rose Bandit is going to steal some pretty jewel rings for you!”

“What—“

“Of course not, if that was the case Ten would’ve told Lucas and Lucas would’ve told me.”

“Your friends with Ten?” Doyoung whips to face Lucas who smiles and nods.

“I am! I’m in his dance group, Ten Outta Ten. He says you’re dressed like a grandma but I dig it. You look like a hot grandma.” Lucas winks while Doyoung sputtered. _What the hell_?

“I don’t—“

“Lucas has a point Doie! Why can’t you dress like when we’re going undercover! You look crazy good! But back again, why are you here alone you lonely single man? Where’s the apple of my eye, Yuta?”

At this point Doyoung has forgotten the initial reason why he’s here. He’s gaining too much information all at once and between Jungwoo’s never ending rant and Lucas shameless winking he’s getting a headache.

“Wait, okay… Uh… what’s the question again?”

“Where’s Yuta? Yuta… Yuta, Yuta…” Jungwoo sang with his melodious voice as Lucas and a few observer clap their hands. “Aw, thank you, thank you, I love you too.” Jungwoo said, waving his hand happily.

 _This guy I swear_.

“Yuta’s out with Taeyong.”

“Your Captain?! Oh my god! Are they getting it on? You have to tell me A.S.A.P!” Jungwoo hushed, gripping Doyoung’s hands tightly.

“What? No! Why should I it’s none of your business! And last I heard you were singing songs about Mark titled—“

“Mark me in your heart. It was romantic, very romantic.” Lucas cuts in, nodding in agreement, “I made a dance routine out of it along with the members of Ten Outta Ten.”

“You did? Damn Xuxi!” Jungwoo cheered, high fiving the bartender.

“Now I am here on business actually.” Doyoung starts, “It concerns you, Rose Bandit.”

Jungwoo immediately frowned, gone was the cheery and happy attitude, replaced with a serious and confused one. “Okay, I know I said Rose Bandit will steal pretty jewels for you if Jaehyun proposed, but that’s just analogy of how much I care about my main hoe, okay Doyoung? I’m clean, I’m never going back to that kind of lifestyle.” He said dead serious.

Doyoung pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay, let’s get this straightened out first—Jaehyun is never going to propose to me, we hate each other, okay? Get it through your head first.”

“But I hear wedding bells.” Jungwoo pouts.

“And I smell wedding cakes.” Lucas added with a grin.

“I don’t care. It’s probably funeral bells and all cakes smells the same. And second of all, I do trust you. I know how serious you were when you said you have left your old lifestyle, and I know you love your job.”

“I love singing love songs.” Jungwoo nodded.

“He really does.” Lucas agreed and Doyoung just nodded in acknowledement. He’s not quite sure why Lucas hasn’t left yet but he decided not to care so much.

“Okay good. I guess Lucas can vouch for you so I don’t need to talk to Key.” He said after a bit, Jungwoo smiled in relief at his words. Doyoung decided not to bring up the fact that there was someone going around the neighborhood stealing cars the same way the Rose bandit did—only this time he left watermelons which was weird as hell.

“Alright then, thanks for trusting me.” Jungwoo said, patting Doyoung’s shoulder gingerly. “Now it’s five minutes to my show—are you staying?”

“I’m sorry Woo, I’ll take a raincheck.”

“N’aw Ten was right, you are a party pooper.” Lucas whined.

Doyoung glared at the bartender, “Shut up, Ten is talking shit.” He hissed but surprisingly Lucas just winks again. _What is wrong with this kid_?

“Well then good bye my friend, I hope to see you soon, but not really. Do tell Yuta to come visit me—I miss him, and I’m sure he shares the sentiment. I don’t care if he’s dating Lee Taeyong or not.”

“I’m quite sure he does not share the sentiment and they are not dating. Stop spreading these rumors.”

“Well then tell Mark I miss him, and that I have another song for him called ‘ _The Woo-ing of Mark’_ get it, because Woo is from Jungwoo but also wooing! And tell Jaehyun to consult to _me_ if he wants to arrange a wedding because I’m going to sing at your wedding.” He said with a bright smile.

Doyoung can only sigh, at this point he’ll just agree to whatever Kim Jungwoo has to say.

“Sure, I’ll tell them all that. Alright, good bye guys, good luck on the gig, and Lucas please stop winking you’re just blinking now.”

“Bye hot grandma!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty confused when writing the characters because I merge their personality with b99 characters HAHHA im sorry this was basically just me indulging my self, so im sorry if the characterization wasn't really on point but anyways i hope you liked it and THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> I might be making a series but dunno let's see if i can motivate my lazy ass
> 
> Stay safe and stay healthy!


End file.
